Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Rookies Aboard '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is exclusively for Wii U. Characters There are 40 playable characters from the Mario & Sonic series. In addition, there is an all-new character introduced in each event as a guest, similar to ''Rio. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Dry Bones * Birdo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Metal Sonic * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge * Jet * Omega * Eggman Nega * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks Guests * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Joe B. * Reed * Dillon * D'Anna * Jacob B. * Hazel * Aaron * Jarrett * Zac * Austin * Mikayla * Jake C. * Curtis * Victoria * Corden * Kristi * Trev * Jarod * Cameron K. * Garrit * Sarah M. * Emma H. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Polari * Tail Goomba * Boo * Wallop * Porcupuffer * Fire Bro. * Cat Goomba * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * Bob-omb * Spiny * Yoshi * Toadette * Hammer Bro. * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends * Egg Pawn * Motobug * Elise * Solaris * Yacker * Wisps * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Chip * Ermel * Tikal * Master Zeti * Tails Doll * Jeremiah * Ford Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle * Water Polo * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Equestrian * BMX * Cycling * Boxing * Fencing * Judo * Sailing * Skeet * Shooting - Pistol * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Long Jump * Dream Trampoline * Dream Water Polo * Dream Football * Dream Basketball * Dream BMX * Dream Fencing * Dream Shooting Locations Mario Series * Gelato Beach from Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Water Polo) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Hurdles) * Mushroom Gorge from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Trampoline) * 3D Land from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dream Shooting) * The Bullet Bill Express from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Fencing) Sonic Series * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Sprint) * Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Long Jump) * Mystic Mansion from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Football) * Flame Core from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Basketball) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream BMX) Story Mode In story mode, you play as Mario & Sonic series characters, finding the new rookies along the way. You must train the rookies to help you compete in the Olympics. Once a rookie has been found and completed training, they unlock their Mii costumes, along with a bonus music track and points to spend in the shop. Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Serena Beach from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Cherry Lake from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Double Down from Sonic Lost World # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2